mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Griffon the Brush Off/Gallery
Prologue Ponyville Park S1E5.png|Let's begin this episode at the park. Pinkie Pie bouncing S1E05.png|Pinkie, happy as ever. TwilightAndPinkieS1E5.png|Pinkie Pie's attitude really contrasts to Twilight Sparkle's. Pinkie Pie zooming S1E5.png|Pinkie zooming in a blur. Twilight turning the page of her book S1E5.png|Sigh, finally. Twilight continuing reading S1E5.png|Twilight, are you asleep? Pinkie Pie bouncing off the ground S1E5.png|Pinkie Pie, hopping into the air. Pinkie Pie looking down at Twilight S1E5.png|Whee, I can jump so high... Pinkie Pie imaginary bench S1E05.png|...and bounce on my tail. Pinkie Pie-Vroom S1E5.png|Whoo, what's up there? Twilight looking at her book S1E5.png|Twilight looking at her book. Twilight Sparkle reading on bench ignoring Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Reading anywhere anytime. Pinkie Pie with her hooves in her head S1E05.png|Pinkie is always in a good mood. Pinkie Pie talking about Rainbow Dash S01E05.png|Ooh, what's that over there? Pinkie Pie excited about spending time with Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|And, then she went woo! Pinkie Pie standing with her hooves out S1E5.png|A hyper Pinkie. Pinkie Pie falling over S1E05.png|Pinkie Pie: Always overenthusiastic. Pinkie Pie falling back S1E5.png|About to fall over. Pinkie Pie lying on her back smiling S1E05.png|A cute Pinkie shot. Pinkie Pie lying on her back S1E05.png|Looking up at the clear sky. Rainbow flying by S1E5.png|Rainbow Dash flying overhead. Pinkie Pie sees Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|Pinkie sees Rainbow Dash fly over. Twilight looking at Pinkie S1E5.png|She's finally gone. Twilight sighing in relief S1E5.png|Twilight can finally read her book. Twilight turning the page S1E5.png|Flipping a page. Rainbow Dash flying slowly S01E05.png|Dash moments before hearing about Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie Pie S01E05.png|That voice! it can only be Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie follows Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|Pink persistence. Rainbow Dash angry at Pinkie S01E05.png|"Ugh. Pinkie Pie? Not again." Pinkie Pie chasing Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|"Rainbow Dash!" 'Not now Pinkie' S1E5.png|"Not now, Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash flying away S1E05.png|"I'm in the middle of something." Pinkie Pie trying to warn Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|"But--" Rainbow Dash "I said not now!" S1E05.png|"I said not now!" Rainbow Dash crashes into a mountain S01E05.png|WHAM! Rainbow meets mountain S1E05.png|Turns out a rock is a hard place. I was going to warn you S1E5.png|"I was gonna tell you to look out for that mountain." A common interest Ponyville town square S01E05.png Pinkie Pie walks by Golden Harvest S1E05.png Rainbow Dash resting on a cloud S01E05.png|Dashie resting on a cloud. Rainbow stuffs cloud cotton in her ears S1E05.png Pinkie Pie questioning Derpy as to Rainbow Dash's whereabouts S1E5.png Rainbow Dash Cloud Ears S1E5.png Rainbow makes a cloud hiding spot S1E05.png Window error S1E5.png|"Twilight, have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?" Twilight points up to Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Rainbow Dash hiding S1E05.png|Beep beep, I'm a cloud. Rainbow Dash frown S01E05.png|O O Rainbow Dash looking for cover S01E05.png Rainbow Dash flies away from the square S1E05.png Pinkie hopping after Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Rainbow speeds through clouds S1E05.png Rainbow hides at Sweet Apple Acres S1E05.png Rainbow hides behind the barn S1E05.png Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow Dash S01E05.png|Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow Dash. Rainbow speeds away from the barn S1E05.png Rainbow Dash speeding through orchard S1E05.png|Rainbow Dash flees from Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie follows Rainbow Dash through Sweet Apple Acres S1E05.png Rainbow Dash flying over Ponyville S1E05.png Hide in the library tree S1E5.png|Nice place to hide Rainbow Dash safe in the tree S1E05.png Rainbow Dash hiding in the tree S1E05.png Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png|Hi again! Rainbow Dash speeds away from tree S1E05.png Dash flying away S1E5.png|There goes Dash Pinkie Pie follows S1E5.png|Here comes Pinkie Dash sneaks away S1E5.png|Sneaking away Dash by the lake S1E5.png|Is she gone? Pinkie Pie in the lake S1E5.png|Cue the Jaws theme Dash about to run S1E5.png|Rainbow Dash, about to dash again. Dash gives up S1E5.png|"Oh forget it." Pinkie Pie happy for Dash's help S1E5.png|Happy for the help Lining up the cloud S1E5.png|Lining up the cloud. Pinkie Pie Picasso S1E5.png|Pie Observation. Pinkie Pie "over to the right" S1E05.png|"Over to the right." Moving the cloud S1E5.png|"No, no, a little to the left. Oh, wait, back to the right." A little leftish S1E5.png|"A little leftish while staying rightly. Stop!" Pinkie Pie thinking hard S1E05.png|"Hmm... Maybe a few inches to the south." Rainbow Dash handling the cloud S1E05.png|"Now a couple centimeters north. Okay. One more smidgimeter to the--" Rainbow Dash angry at Pinkie Pie S01E05.png|"PINKIE PIE!" Pinkie Pie looking in town hall window S1E05.png Unsuspecting Spike S1E5.png|You're being watched, Spike Pinkie Pie's signal S1E5.png|That's the signal! Kicking up lightning S1E5.png|Kicking up a storm (quite literally). Startled Spike S1E5.png|"Aah!" Pinkie waiting for the reaction S1E5.png|Wait for it. Rainbow Dash amused S1E05.png Laughing Pinkie S1E2.png|Pinkie finds it funny. Pinkie and RD laughing at Spike S1E05.png Hiccuping Spike "Good one" S1E5.png|Good one, Pinkie Pie. Spike hiccup S1E5.png Pinkie Pie proud of herself S1E05.png Spike Hiccup S1E5.png|I'm firin Ma Laza Concerned about Spike S1E5.png|Concern over Spike's well being. Spike "dragons are fireproof" S1E05.png Princess Celestia in her study S1E05.png Princess Celestia Shock S01E05.png|Oh, another letter. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash laughing at Spike S1E05.png|Rainbow Dash And Pinkie Pie laughing Spike hiccuping scrolls away S1E05.png|This won't end well, also his spines separate from his body when he hiccups. Spike "wish the same thing were true of scrolls" S1E05.png Celestia scroll rain S1E05.png|Spam attack Merriment continues S1E5.png|Poor Spike, he can't control his hiccups Hilarity with Pinkie S1E5.png|"Have you ever seen anything more hilarious?" Rainbow Dash Thunder Kick S1E5.png|I can think of one thing. Pinkie Pie hiccup S01E05.png|Pinkie freaks out Pinkie Pie laughing and snorting S1E05.png Dash never thought Pinkie was a prankster S1E5.png|"I never took you as a prankster, Pinkie" Pinkie Pie hiccups "are you kidding?" S1E5.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow "all in good fun" S1E5.png|When I open my eyes, you won't be hyper. Rainbow Dash and hiccuping Pinkie Pie S1E5.png|...Or maybe you will be. Pinkie Pie Rainbow wanna hang out S1E05.png|"You're not as annoying as I thought!" Rainbow Dash "you wanna hang out?" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie's jumping hiccup S1E5.png Rainbow Dash shakes her head S1E05.png Rainbow Dash sticks hoof in Pinkie's mouth S1E5.png Rainbow Dash "a simple nod would do" S1E05.png|"A simple nod would do." Pinkie and Rainbow smiling S1E05.png Pranking the Mane Six Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Shopping S1E5.png|Shopping spree! The trap is set S1E5.png|The trap is set. Here comes Rarity S1E5.png|Here's Rarity! Rarity answers the doorbell S1E05.png Rarity sniffing flowers S1E05.png|Ooh, flowers. I feel a sneeze coming on S1E5.png|I feel a sneeze coming on Rarity derp S01E04.png Rarity sneezing S1E05.png|Even her sneezes are beautiful Pinkie and RD laughing at Rarity S1E05.png Sneezing Powder S1E5.png|Sneezing powder? Rainbow runs away from Carousel Boutique S1E05.png Pinkie Pie's wind force gale sneeze S1E05.png|"A-''choo''!" Rarity realizes she was pranked S1E5.png|I see what you did there Twilight recording her scientific findings S01E05.png|Finally done my research Twilight experimenting S1E5.png|Focusing hard. Twilight surprised S01E05.png|...that's not supposed to happen! Chemical explosion behind Twilight S1E05.png|...Neither was that! Twilight hears laughing outside S1E05.png Twilight looking at invisible ink container S1E5.png|Disappearing ink! Everyone finds humor in disappearing ink S1E5.png|Twilight is kinda amused. Applejack surprised S01E05.png|Wha? Painted apples S01E05.png|Colored apples, colored apples everywhere! Applejack surprised1 S01E05.png|My gosh! Applejack huh S01E05.png|Who is responsible? Pinkie Pie and Rainbow apple painters S1E05.png|How do you like the new paint job? Applejack colored apples S1E05.png|This paint better be non-toxic! Applejack with an apple S01E05.png|Oh... Applejack cute laugh S01E05.png|Gotcha! Fluttershy at a river S1E5.png Fluttershy at the lake S1E05.png|Fluttershy with her animal friends. Fluttershy's aquatic animal friends S1E05.png Is that a real turtle S1E5.png|Obvious trap is obvious Rainbow and Pinkie watching their quarry S1E5.png|Looking through the telescope. Excited for a prank S1E5.png|"Who're we gonna squirt? Who're we gonna squirt?" Rainbow Dash looks through telescope S1E05.png|"Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie calls off the prank S1E05.png|"What?! No-no-no-no-no!" Not a good prank idea S1E5.png|"Fluttershy is too sensitive to prank" Rainbow Dash agrees S1E5.png|"You're right" Clueless Rainbow Dash S1E5.png|Completely oblivious Pinkie laughing at Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Rainbow wonders who to prank next S1E05.png Rainbow Dash ink eye S1E05.png|Someone just got pranked Pinkie trying to hoof bump Rainbow S1E05.png Fluttershy prodding at turtle S1E05.png|What is this thing? Meet Gilda Pinkie Pie the next day S1E5.png|The next day. Pinkie Pie in a goofy disguise S1E05.png Pinkie outside Rainbow Dash's house S1E05.png Gilda sees Pinkie Pie for the first time S1E05.png|Gilda seen for the first time. Gilda Stare S1E5.png|Gilda with her pupils shrunk Pinkie looking up at Gilda S1E05.png Rainbow Dash pops outside S1E05.png Rainbow Dash introduces Pinkie Pie S1E05.png Gilda whats up S1E05.png|Hey. What's up? Rainbow Dash introduces Gilda S1E05.png Gilda showing off S1E05.png|Gilda being awesome. Gilda giving Rainbow Dash a hug S1E5.png|Gilda gives Dash a hug. Rainbow Dash and Gilda hoof-bump S1E05.png Pinkie, Rainbow, and Gilda talking S1E05.png|"Hey, remember the chant?" Gilda "never get that lame thing out of my head" S1E05.png|"Shyeah, they made us recite it every morning. I'll never get that lame thing out of my head." Gilda surprised at Rainbow Dash S1E5.png|"Soooo?" Gilda sighing and rolling her eyes S1E05.png|"Sigh. Only for you, Dash." Dash and Gilda starting singing the chant S1E5.png|Rainbow Dash and Gilda starting singing the chant. Gilda near spinning Rainbow Dash S1E5.png|Rainbow Dash is into the chant. Gilda... not so much. Dash and Gilda dancing S1E5.png|*arm wiggle* Pinkie Pie busting a gut S1E05.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda nonchalant S1E05.png|Gilda not liking Pinkie Pie's laughing. Gilda sees Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Uh, Pinkie Pie? Rainbow promised Gilda a flying session S1E05.png Gilda opens her wings S1E05.png|Gilda talking to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow sad about leaving Pinkie behind S1E05.png We'll catch up later S1E5.png|"We'll catch up with you later." Pinkie Pie "sure, no problem" S1E05.png Pinkie sees RD and Gilda fly off S1E05.png Pinkie Pie sad and alone S1E05.png|Gilda and Rainbow Dash leave Pinkie Pie behind. The grumpy griffon Rainbow Dash looping through the air S1E05.png|Dashie looping through the air. Gilda looping through the air S1E05.png Gilda speeds past Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda having fun S1E5.png|Talking in a cloud. Gilda Talking About the Old Times S1E5.png|Gilda down with the flow. Rainbow and Gilda hoof-bump again S1E05.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda DENIED S1E5.png|Sorry, no bro-hoofs allowed. Pinkie Pie trampoline S1E5.png|She uses the trampoline to its fullest potential. Rainbow Dash 'Pinkie, you're so random' S1E5.png|"Pinkie, you're so random." Pinkie Pie popping up through the cloud S01E05.png|Random Pinkie is random. Gilda challenges Dash to a race S1E05.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda take off S1E05.png Pinkie sees Dash and Gilda fly off S1E05.png Dash wins the race S01E05.png|Rainbow Dash wins in a photo finish! Dash wins S1E5.png|Arguing over who won first. Rainbow Dash and Gilda argue S1E5.png|Come on Gilda, I won! Pinkie Pie Balloons S1E5.png|Arguing over who won. I think Dash won S1E5.png|"I think Rainbow Dash beat you by a teeny weeny itty bitty hair." Told you I won S01E05.png|"See? Good thing Pinkie Pie's here to keep you honest, G." Gilda getting irritated S1E05.png Another Race S01E05.png|"Last one to that cloud is a gnarly dragon's egg!" Ready, Go S01E05.png|Ready, set, GO! Gilda lags behind S01E05.png|Gilda talking to Pinkie Pie. Gilda about to pop Pinkie Pie's balloons S1E05.png|She doesn't need someone like you! Gilda popping balloons S1E05.png|Popping Pinkie's balloons Dash wins again S01E05.png|Dash wins again. Rainbow Dash and Gilda Shock S1E5.png Gilda very annoyed S1E05.png|Someone doesn't know how to take a hint. Pinkie Pie catches up to Rainbow Dash and Gilda with a flying contraption S1E05.png|Pinkie's flying contraption. Dash ready to show Gilda new moves S1E05.png Gilda telling Pinkie S01E05.png|Hey, Pinkie, come here... Gilda "Get lost" S1E05.png|"Don't you know how to take 'get lost' for an answer?" Gilda "buzz off!" S01E05.png|"You're dorkin' up the skies, "Stinkie Pie", so make like a bee and buzz off! Gilda causes Pinkie to spin out S1E05.png Pinkie Pie spinning out toward the ground S1E05.png Gilda on cloud evil stare S1E05.png|Gilda staring down at Pinkie Pie. Dash asking where Pinkie Pie went S1E05.png Gilda saying Pinkie Pie left S1E05.png|"She left. Something about being as busy as a bee. Pinkie Pie's contraption crash S1E05.png Pinkie Pie unsure of Gilda S1E05.png The last straw Twilight skimming through a book S01E05.png|Twilight looking through a book. Pinkie Pie doesn't like Gilda S1E05.png|"I've never met a griffon this mean. Well, I've never met a griffon at all, but if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda." Twilight "you know what I think, Pinkie Pie?" S1E05.png|"You know what I think, Pinkie Pie?" Twilight thinks Pinkie is jealous S1E05.png|"Well, I think... you're jealous." Pinkie Pie "jealous?!" S1E05.png|"Jealous?!" Spike calls Pinkie "pink with envy" S1E05.png|"Green with envy. Well, in your case, pink with envy." Twilight consoling Pinkie Pie S1E05.png Pinkie Pie listening to Twilight S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "improve MY attitude?" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie super frustrated S1E05.png Pinkie Pie storming out of the library S1E05.png Twilight hears the front door slam S1E05.png Twilight and Spike worried S1E05.png Pinkie Pie walking by herself S1E05.png|"Maybe Twilight is right." Pinkie thinks she misjudged Gilda S1E05.png|"Maybe Gilda isn't a big meanie grumpy mean meanie-pants. Pinkie thinks Twilight is right S1E05.png|"Maybe I'm just a big jealous judgmental jealous jealousy-pants." Pinkie drinking a milkshake S1E05.png|Pinkie drowns her sorrows in milkshakes. Pinkie Pie hears Gilda flying above S1E05.png|Whoa. Ponies chatting in the marketplace S1E05.png Rainbow Dash 'later' S1E05.png|I'll come by later..okay? Gilda is up to no good S1E5.png|Gilda with a smile on her face. Gilda has an evil idea S1E5.png|Gilda with a smirk on her face. Granny Smith sniffing the produce S1E05.png Gilda's tail touches Granny Smith's nose S1E5.png|Ooh. Granny Smith rattler S1E05.png|A RATTLER! Granny Smith cartoon pose S1E05.png|Run Granny Smith. Granny Smith tries to run S1E05.png Gilda after playing a joke on Granny Smith S1E05.png|Gilda's having fun. Gilda among the vegetables S1E5.png|She's not even paying attention. Gilda and Lightning Bolt "this stuff ain't fresh, dude" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie observes Gilda S1E05.png|"How mean!" Pinkie Pie "I can't misjudge her" S1E05.png|"...No, no, I can't misjudge her." Gilda walks by produce stand S1E05.png Gilda stealing an apple S1E05.png Gilda eating the stolen apple S1E05.png|Gilda's being a meanie. Pinkie Pie disapproves of Gilda's thievery S1E05.png|"I did misjudge her. She's not only a meanie mean-pants; she's also a thief!" Pinkie Pie talks to herself S1E05.png|"...No-no-no-no-no, she might give it back. It's just a joke." Pinkie Pie observes Fluttershy S1E05.png Fluttershy helping ducks S1E05.png|This way, this way. Fluttershy leads the ducks past Sugarcube Corner S1E05.png Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png|Leading them through town. Fluttershy collides with Gilda S1E05.png|"I'm walkin' here!" Fluttershy frightened by Gilda S1E05.png|"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I-I-I was just trying to..." Gilda mocking Fluttershy S1E05.png|"'I'm sorry', 'I'm sorry.'" Gilda berating Fluttershy S1E05.png|"Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus?!" Ducks flying away in fear S1E05.png|Gilda's being a bully. Fluttershy scared by Gilda S1E05.png Gilda taking a deep breath S1E05.png|Don't do it, Gilda. Gilda roaring at Fluttershy S1E5.png|That's it, Gilda. You've GONE TOO FAR!!! Fluttershy Upset S1E5.png|D:> Berryshine, Sprinkle Medley, and Sea Swirl watch Fluttershy approach S1E05.png|Gilda's being a jerk! Fluttershy running away S01E05.png|Fluttershy's so scared, she's flying away and crying. Lyra Heartstrings, Orange Swirl, Lemon Hearts, and Sea Swirl watch S1E05.png|Gilda's being a meanie, a bully, and a jerk, making the shy pony run away. Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png|Lyra Heartstrings, Cloud Kicker, Cherry Berry, and Orange Swirl derping. Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png|A pony shares a derpy expression as Fluttershy flies away. No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png|Pinkie realizes Gilda's more than just a bully. She's a total hoodlum. Pinkie Pie 'That Meanie!' S1E5.png|That Meanie! Pinkie Pie enraged at Gilda S1E05.png|"I'' can take it, but no one treats Fluttershy like that. ''No. One." Pinkie Pie looking devious S01E05.png|"This calls for extreme measures..." Close up of Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|"...Pinkie Pie style!" The party Pinkie Pie welcoming ponies to the party S1E05.png Rarity talking with Applejack S1E05.png Twilight and Fluttershy S01E05.png Fluttershy nervous S01E05.png|Who could resist giving her a hug? Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie S01E05.png|"Pinkie Pie, about this party for Gilda... Do you really think it's a good idea?" Fluttershy Angry S1E5.png|"Don't worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda." Fluttershy Angry 2 S1E5.png|"Your Auntie Pinkie Pie's got it all taken care of." Fluttershy 'I'm a year older than you' S1E5.png|"...I'm a year older than you." Fluttershy sees Gilda come into Sugarcube Corner S1E05.png|Fluttershy gasp Pinkie welcomes Gilda to the party S1E05.png Gilda is freaked S1E5.png Gilda & Pinkie about to shake hands S1E05.png|Hoof shake, Gilda? Gilda getting zapped S1E05.png|Electric Shocked Griffon Gilda Anatomy S1E5.png|Gilda's a real bonehead to fall for Pinkie's hoof-buzzer prank Pinkie zapping Gilda S1E05.png|Hee hee. Pinkie Pie's joy buzzer S1E05.png|A comedy classic. Pinkie and Dash laughing at Gilda S1E05.png Gilda "good one, Pinkie Pie" S1E05.png Rainbow trotting away from Gilda S1E05.png Gilda stares Pinkie Pie down S1E05.png|"I know what you're up to." "Great!" Gilda knows what you're up to S1E5.png|"I know what you're planning." Gilda don't wanna hear it S1E5.png|"Well, I hope so. This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party." Gilda "I've got my eye on you" S1E05.png|"I mean, I've got my eye on you." Pinkie Pie's eyes pop out S1E05.png|"And I'' got my eye on ''you." Gilda weirded out S1E05.png|...Weird. Pinkie Pie Minuette Berryshine S1E05.png Gilda is not amused S1E05.png Pinkie Pie hugging Gilda S1E05.png Gilda forced smile S01E05.png|Gilda smiles nervously. Rainbow with hoof around Gilda S1E05.png Pinkie offers treats to Gilda S1E05.png Gilda eating a vanilla lemon drop S1E05.png|Gilda eating a vanilla lemon drop... Gilda vanilla lemon drop prank S1E05.png|...with questionable results Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png|Fiery hot marshmallow Gilda racing for a glass of punch S1E05.png Gilda drinking from dribble glass S1E05.png Gilda got double-pranked S1E05.png Rainbow Dash laughing "priceless" S1E05.png Gilda downing a glass of punch S1E05.png Gilda thoroughly unamused S1E05.png|"Yeah. Hilarious." Gilda excited for presents S01E05.png|Yay, presents! Gilda opens her gift S1E05.png SNAKES! S1E5.png|All of a sudden - SNAKES! Snakes make Gilda's feathers fluffy S1E05.png|Nice look, Gilda. (Snort!) Gilda got the spittin' snakes S1E05.png Applejack and Rarity laugh at spitting snakes prank S01E05.png|"Spittin' snakes. Somepony pulled that prank on me last month." Gilda with fluffy face S1E05.png|"I bet I know who that was." Pinkie Pie "you do?" S1E05.png|"You do?" Fluttershy's bird choir S1E05.png Applejack at Gilda's party S01E05.png|Applejack attends Gilda's party. Pinkie wheels out the cake S1E05.png Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png|Spike, let Gilda go first. Gilda whacking Spike S1E5.png|Move it, dragon! I'm the guest of honor. Gilda blew candles S1E05.png|I'm not sure if this falls under cute or funny, but I do love her expression. Gilda looking at relit candles S1E05.png Gilda blowing out cake candles S1E05.png Gilda out of breath S1E05.png Ponies laugh themselves silly S1E05.png Gilda got the relighting birthday candles S1E05.png Spike laughing "I love that prank" S1E05.png What a classic S1E05.png Gilda angry "I wonder" S1E05.png Spike Cake S1E5.png|Yummy cake. Spike eating the cake S1E5.png|Come on Twilight, try some. Gilda is mad S1E05.png|Errgh! Rainbow Dash talking to Gilda S1E05.png Gilda grabs Pinkie by the neck S1E05.png Gilda is watching Pinkie like a hawk S1E05.png Pinkie and Gilda smiling by the cake S1E05.png Rarity's favorite game S1E05.png Rarity wants to go first S1E05.png Rarity scared by Gilda S1E5.png Rarity annoyed by Gilda's pushiness S1E05.png Spike holding a blindfold S1E05.png Spike blindfolding Gilda S1E05.png Gilda spinning S1E05.png Pinkie guiding Gilda forward S1E05.png Gilda thinks Pinkie's trying to prank her again S1E05.png Gilda's going the wrong way S1E05.png Gilda Slip S1E5.png|Wrong way, Gilda. Gilda slips and slides half 1 S1E05.png Gilda slips and slides half 2 S1E05.png Gilda mustache S1e05.png|Wrong end Gilda Gilda about to blow her top S1E05.png Gilda snaps red background speed lines S1E05.png|Oh snap! Gilda's true colors Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png|"This is your idea of a good time?! I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life!" Gilda after snapping S1E05.png|"And Pinkie Pie!" Gilda pointing at Pinkie S1E5.png|"You are Queen Lame-o with your weak little party pranks!" Gilda accuses Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Ooh... Gilda talks to Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|"Did you really think you could make me lose my cool?!" Rainbow Dash listens to the accusations S1E05.png|Huh? Gilda hugs Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|"Dash and I have ten times as much cool..." Gilda grabbing Rainbow Dash S01E05.png|"...as the rest of you put together!" Gilda 'Cmon Dash, we're bailing' S1E05.png|"Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene." Gilda wants Rainbow Dash to leave with her S1E05.png|"Come on, Rainbow Dash! I said we're leaving!" Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png|"You know, Gilda, I'' was the one who set up all those weak pranks at this party." Gilda surprised S1E05.png|"What?!" Pinkie Pie "Ooo" S1E05.png|Ooh, I wasn't expecting that. Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda S1E05.png|"So I guess ''I'm Queen Lame-o." Gilda thinks Rainbow Dash is lying S1E05.png|"Come on, Dash, you're joshing me." Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about the pranks S1E05.png|"They weren't all meant for you specifically. It was just dumb luck that you set them all off." Pinkie Pie "I should have known" S1E05.png|"I should've known." Pinkie Pie close to Spike S1E05.png|"That dribble glass had Rainbow Dash written all over it." Gilda "no way" S01E05.png|"No way! It was Pinkie Pie!" Gilda raises a claw S1E05.png|"She set up this party to trip me up!" Gilda blaming Pinkie S1E5.png|"To make a fool of me!" Pinkie Pie "I did this party to improve your attitude" S1E05.png|"Me? I threw this party to improve your attitude." Pinkie Pie turns her head upside down S1E05.png|"I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down." Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about making a fool out of herself S1E05.png|"And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself." Rainbow Dash confronts Gilda S1E05.png|"You know, this is not how I thought my old friends..." Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png|"...would treat my new friends." Gilda looks at Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|"If being cool is all you care about..." Gilda's gonna blow S1E5.png|"...maybe you should go find some new cool friends someplace else." Gilda talks back to Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|"...Yeah?!" Gilda calling Rainbow a flip-flop S1E05.png|"Well, you... you... you are such a... a flip-flop!" Gilda isn't pleased S1E5.png|"Cool one minute and lame the next!" Gilda pouting S1E5.png|"When you decide not to be lame anymore..." Gilda leaves S1E5.png|"...gimme a call." Rainbow Dash "Not, cool" S1E05.png|"Not. Cool." Rainbow Dash is sad S1E05.png|Rainbow Dash feels regretful. Rainbow Dash "I didn't know how rude she was" S1E05.png|I have some apologizing to do. Rainbow Dash turns to look at Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Gee, I'm sorry Pinkie. Pinkie Pie "hang out with party poopers" S1E05.png|"If you want to hang out with party poopers, that's your business." Rainbow Dash "I'd rather hang out with you" S1E05.png|"I'd rather hang out with you." Rainbow Dash "no hard feelings?" S1E05.png|"No hard feelings?" Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png|Electric ponies Rainbow and Pinkie's joy buzzers S1E05.png Jovial laughter at the party S1E05.png Twilight apologizing to Pinkie S1E05.png Pinkie Pie celebrating with Twilight S1E5.png|Awwh, don't you worry Twilight. Pinkie Pie partying S1E5.png|Let's get this party started. Twilight is happy S1E5.png|Twilight laughing... Twilight sharing her letter with Celestia S01E05.png|Time for her letter to Princess Celestia. Spike Party Rodeo S1E5.png|Spike blind folding a pony Fluttershy and Rarity having fun S1E05.png Celestia reading Twilight's letter S1E05.png Celestia Writing to Twilight S1E5.png|Celestia writing a letter. Celestia's Disappearing Ink S1E5.png|Writing a letter back to Twilight. Celestia's inkwell of disappearing ink S1E05.png|Oops! Wrong ink! Princess Celestia S1E05.png|Princess Celestia, in front of the fireplace. pl:Sposób na gryfa/Galeria